The present invention generally relates to shoes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system providing for a removable shoe vamp.
Shoes are considered an important accessory to clothing. Shoes can be purchased in a plain variety or can be purchased in a stylized variety. The plain variety of shoe can be coordinated with different clothing. The stylized variety of shoe is usually limited to be wore with only certain clothing in a wardrobe. Clothing and shoes are expensive to purchase, so most purchases are limited to plain varieties which can be coordinated with each other. What is needed is a stylized shoe which can be changed depending on the clothing to be wore.
It is an object of the present invention to provide system for a shoe with a removable vamp.